Cuts, Scars, and Burns
by Emo Wolfox
Summary: What happens when Wolf commits suicide? How will fox deal with Wolf's death? This is kind of a Wolf x Fox. CAUTION: Will contain depression and other stuff. Don't like? Then don't read.


Author's Note: This is my first dark fanfiction, and I was really wanting to write a story like this. I will finish "I'll Take You In" Within a couple of weeks, this is just a side project. I hope you guys enjoy!

Cuts, Scars, and Burns

**Fox's POV**

I thought we were happy. Living in a dream come true, but I was awoken from this dream to enter a terrible reality.

"Why Wolf? I thought you said that we were going to be together forever." I cried into his bloody fur. I never would have thought he would leave me like this. He always said he loved me, but day after day he slowly drifted away from sanity.

Before the incident the first thing I noticed were cuts all over his arms, and legs. I would ask him about it, but he would tell me the same thing, " It's nothing pup. I'm... going through rough times."

I would respond with," Can I help?" , or," If you need to talk. Just say so."

His ears would wilt, and he'd start to cry." I know. That's why I love you." He would say while hugging me with all of his strength, leaving me gasping for air.

We would hug until he cried himself to sleep. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't do anything about it. That was my mistake, and now because of that mistake I have lost my boyfriend and my sanity. Falco would try to call me, but I never answered.

He would leave long voicemails every time. Trying to get a hold of me. I knew that no one could get a hold of me because I was to far gone. "Just like Wolf." I chuckled with tears in my eyes.

I became too depressed to even leave my house, and I would always try to distract myself from my pain by doing stupid stuff like cutting myself, or burning myself. It might've hurt for only a few seconds, but it distracted me from Wolf. I would cry myself to sleep every night, and I would always dream of Wolf and I on our most memorable dates. Like the time we were on our first date. He was so nervous that he walked right in to a door. I just laughed while he cursed.

One day Falco decided to come over to my house uninvited. He knew where I kept my spare keys, so I couldn't stop him. When he entered the first thing he noticed were my scars. "Goddamn Fox. What did you do to yourself?" He asked with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was concerned.

I would look away and shrug." I don't know." I felt embarrassed for what I did to myself, and what I did to Falco's emotions.

"What the hell do you mean you 'don't know'?!" The avian shouted at me. He always did have a dirty mouth.

That's when I finally broke. I cried and said," Falco. Please just... Leave." That's all I could say to the blue avian. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not now. Not ever again.

He knew he shouldn't, but he could understand. He gave me a hug, and said," Fox. If you need help. Just ask."When he left I lost what was left of my sanity. I threw the table across the room, I flipped over the couch, and I threw all of the things on the shelves on the ground, hearing a crash each time.

I then walked into my room and sat on the bed holding my knees while crying. Then a thought came to mind,' Why must I suffer every fucking day when I can just leave all of my problems behind?' Then another thought told me,' If you kill yourself you're not only hurting yourself, but you're hurting everyone you know.'

It took time to decide, but the thought that made me decide was,' If you kill yourself you can see your Wolf again.'

That's all I needed to hear. People would think I'm crazy, but I'm more delusional. I had a notebook filled with ways that I could kill myself, but I couldn't decide how. I fell asleep still trying to figure out a way to kill myself without harming Falco or anyone else.

The next day the phone started ringing in the middle of my thinking, and the caller I.D. said," Falco." I was debating whether I should answer it or not, but I ended up picking it up.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

"Fox? About damn time! I thought I would try again, and it paid off." He said amazed.

"Falco what do you want?" I asked with no expression in my voice.

"I was thinking that you should come over to... talk. It will get you out of the house for a while." The avian said.

"Uh... I don't know."

"Please?"

I sighed," Fine, but you can come and pick me up." I said.

I could tell he was happy with my answer and he said," Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

"K bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

Within a few minutes Falco came and got me. The whole ride there we were both silent. I didn't feel like talking, but I knew that later Falco would want to talk to me about personal stuff.

When we got to Falco's house I noticed that he had redecorated since the last time I visited. He had new furniture, and new carpet. Falco saw my expression, and knew that I noticed the redecoration.

"I got it done last week." He said with a pleased smile on his face." What do you think?"

"I think it... fits your style." I answered.

"Oh yeah? And what style is that?" Falco asked me.

"Tough, and it's like you don't care what people think." I replied.

Falco laughed at what I said. "I guess that is my style." He started laughing again. I managed a small smile before we sat down. I knew what was in store. We were going to talk about my scars, and Wolf. Just by thinking of his name I started to tear up, but Falco didn't notice.

He decided to start," Fox. I know you're depressed because of Wolf, but I want you to know that your best friend is here to help."

"I know." Is all I managed to say.

"The one thing that is on my mind is... the scars." He said looking at my arms. I looked away trying to hide my tears, but he knew that I was crying.

"Fox. Look at me." He said in a serious tone.

I looked over, and he said," Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I didn't answer for a while, but soon I said," The pain distracts me from Wolf." There I said it. I could already feel another wave of tears coming.

"Fox it's not healthy to do this. There's medicine, and therapy for depression. I just... Don't want to walk into your house one day, and find you dead with a note beside you." Now he started to cry. He may seem like a tough guy, but underneath that toughness was a nice person. Now we were both crying.

"I'm sorry Falco... It's just tough right now. Not having Wolf." I managed to say with tears still rolling down my face.

"It's ok. I just don't want to lose my best friend." Falco said.

After a few minutes we were both fine, and we were sitting there quietly. Falco then said," Fox... Please try to stop the cutting, and burning." I knew it pained him every time he saw my scars.

"Ok. I'll try." I didn't want to make Falco cry again. This was the first time I ever saw him cry. I knew that this was the last time I will ever see him. Tonight was the night.

"Hey Falco?"

"Yeah Fox?" He said.

"Can you take me home now?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go."We headed out the door, and into his car.

When we got back to my house we went to my door, and I said," Falco... I'm sorry."

He looked at me questioningly," Sorry for what?" He then realized what I meant, and before he could say anything else I opened and locked my door.

He started to bang on my door. While saying," Fox don't do this! You said you wouldn't do this! Dammit!" I could hear him crying, and I tried to hide the noise from him crying.

I walked into my room, and got the paper I had been writing on all last night. I walked to the door, and slid the paper under the door.

Falco read it, and started crying even harder. I knew it pained him to read it, but I wanted to be with Wolf. I walked into the kitchen, and opened the cabinets under the sink. I reached my hand in, and felt the cool metal on my fingertips. I grabbed it, and looked at it.

" I'm coming Wolf. I'm coming." I said while crying. I put the gun against my head, and put my finger on the trigger.

**Falco's POV**

I read the note over and over in my head," Falco,

I know this is hard for you to read, but please continue to live your life to the fullest. Wolf and I will be watching over you, so I will always be with you.

We will always be best friends no matter what. Please don't be sad at my funeral. You might be wandering why I'm doing this. It's because I can't live another day without Wolf. We were going to get married, and adopt a child or two, but Wolf just couldn't live any longer either. Anyways, I hope you live your life well, and don't worry about me. This is what I want.

- Fox"

When I got done reading it again for the third time I heard a loud bang, and a thump afterwards. I knew it was over. I stood there crying. I knew he was dead, and he wouldn't be alive when I got inside. I was angry and sad at the same time. "Dammit Fox! You said you wouldn't fucking kill yourself!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was hoping he would hear me, but I knew it was too late. "Goodbye my dear friend."


End file.
